


The Both of Them

by xylodemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comment Fic, Multi, Plot What Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-20
Updated: 2004-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Ron decide it's time Harry gets with the program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Both of Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katertotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katertotter/gifts).



> Written for [](http://chuffing.livejournal.com/profile)[**chuffing**](http://chuffing.livejournal.com/), in the comments of her journal.

They had talked about this, the whole way home from Hogsmeade. It was what they wanted, and they were fairly sure it was what Harry wanted. Harry of course, was never going to say anything, he was too afraid to come between them, too afraid he would break them apart.

It was up to them, and they both knew this. The question was-- were they brave enough to do it?

Harry was waiting for them when they returned, sitting on his bed and flipping through Ron's tattered copy of Quidditch Throughout the Ages. He smiled when he saw them, a wide, honest smile, the kind of smile that no one could coax out of him but the two of them.

Hermione looked at Ron. Ron looked at Hermione, then blushed, and clutched the his Honeydukes bag until his knuckles were white.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Nothing," Ron insisted, at the same time Hermione asked "What could possibly be wrong?"

Harry eyed them quizzically, shrugged, then leapt off the bed and started for them.

Hermione gasped. Ron froze.

"What's in the bag, then?" Harry asked, moving to drape an arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Honeydukes," Ron said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Got something for me?" Harry wheedled, eyeing the bag hopefully.

Ron glanced at Harry, then Hermione. He dropped the Honeydukes bag, then did something wholly unbelievable.

He seized Harry by the shirt, yanked him close, and kissed him on the mouth.

Harry went stiff, the hand on her shoulder squeezing painfully. He lifted his other arm to push Ron away, but Ron caught it, pulled Harry closer with it, and kissed him even harder.

Standing this close, she could see Ron's tongue snake out to nudge at Harry's lips. Harry gapsed in shock, giving Ron the perfect opportunity. He slipped his tongue in Harry's mouth, and Harry made a small noise in the back of his throat, the kind of noise that said he was going to quit being stubborn and get with the program.

When Ron pulled back, Harry's eyes were glassy, and his breathing was hitched. He stared at them both in shock and utter disbelief. He opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione shut him up by curling and arm around his neck and pulling him down to her level.

Harry's mouth was hot and wonderful, exactly like Ron's and completely different at the same time. She couldn't believe it, she was kissing Harry, and Ron had kissed Harry, after all the time they had spent wanting and watching and never saying anything.

Ron's arms encircled them both, and he started to move, slowly guiding them to the bed. Harry did seem to notice, lost in a dance of lips and teeth and tongue, until his knees hitting the edge of the bed snapped him back into reality.

"Wait." He stammered, his eyes wide, and his eyebrows threatening to retreat into his hair. "What are you to doing?"

"What does it look like we're doing?" Ron asked

Really, he could be thick, sometimes.

"I know.. but..." Harry said, his eyes darting between them nervously. "But why?"

"Because we want to," Hermione said, reaching out to ghost her fingers over his jawline and neck.

"But you two.. and... I don't..." Harry babbled. "But.. me, and..."

"Harry," Ron interrupted, a bit flatly. His hand wandered as well, trailing down Harry's chest and stopping at the waistband of his trousers. "Tell me this isn't what you want."

Harry started to speak, probably getting ready to do just that, but Ron looped a finger around his belt and pulled him close, until Ron's obvious erection was pressing into his leg.

"Tell me this isn't want you want, and make me believe it," Ron dared.

Impossibly, Harry's eyes went wider. He glanced between them again, staring at them for a painfully long amount of time. Then he shivered, and gave a start, as if something inside him fell into place.

"I'll ask you again." Harry said softly. "Got something for me?"

Ron's face instantaneously went from pink and nervous to hungry, and he launched himself at Harry with a growl. Hermione was not far behind, climbing on to the bed as they collapsed on it, her hands wandering both their bodies, her tongue plundering both their mouths.

A flick of Harry's wand and a few mumbled words got them naked, a spell she had never heard before, and she could not help but wonder where he had learned it. Ron wasted no time, his hand zeroing in on Harry's cock, curling around it and making Harry cry out.

Harry's fingers were tentative at first, trailing over her body carefully and nervously. When they finally made it between her legs, she whimpered, and pushed against his hand. This encouraged him, and his fingers grew more bold, touching and rubbing all the right places until she was shaking and gasping for air.

When she straddled Harry's hips, Harry buried deep inside her, it was the most exquisite thing she had ever felt, until Ron moved in front of her and slid his cock between her lips.

Then she was perfect, and complete, because she had everything she wanted-- the both of them.

Ron came first, with a low moan and a hand snagged in Hermione's hair. When Ron moved back, Harry pulled Hermione down for a kiss, and came, as he licked and sucked Ron off of her lips and tongue.

Then Ron's hand slid between her legs, pressing _just there_ , and everything broke apart.


End file.
